Golden Mask Casino
Overview Golden Mask Casino is a heist in a very large casino, which has heaps of cash piles in its vault. It has an okay payout for the amount of time it takes to complete at $2,250,000. Multiple objectives need to be finished before being able to access the vault. The map requires a gamepass to play, which can be found here. Stealth Approach Stealthily robbing this casino requires you to perform many tasks, which are listed below. First, head to the back of the casino and enter the 'Archives Room'. This room has many bookshelves of various things, and one of the bookshelves contains the blueprints of the building, which your contractor needs to progress. Search the bookshelves, one by one, until you find the blueprints. There will be cameras in this room, so stay hidden. After the blueprints are found, next go the 'IT Room' and fax them to your contractor. There may or may not be a camera in this room. The IT Room also has a computer that lets you access the camera system. Next, find Brick_man who is wandering around the casino. When the coast is clear, either kill or hostage him and take his keycard. If you want to play it safe, you'll have to wait a while until he either approaches the side bathrooms or a safe area in the back casino halls. As soon as you have the keycard, use it to get into his room, located on the 2nd floor of the casino. Here, you will use the sleeping gas your contractor gave to you to 'knock out' the multiple guards in the camera room. Once you gas the guards, cameras are shut off and you won't have to worry about them. Next, you'll have to find the three parts of the vault code. There are three parts scattered around the casino. # In the social room, which is next to the front entrance of the casino. It is recommended to get this as soon as you start, as it will get more difficult to get the longer you wait. # In the locker room, which is in the back of the casino; the code is hidden randomly in one of the lockers. # In the Manager's office, which is also in the back of the casino. When all three parts are found, go into the security room and use the code to open the vault. You now have access to Golden Mask Casino's money-filled cash vault! You can grab as many bags as you want, however you only need 10 to successfully complete the mission. Use the elevator provided to make bag deliver easier. Once you deliver the minimum amount of bags, either go for more loot or escape! There are 30 bags of cash, more than any other map. Loud Approach If you decide to go loud, the steps to complete the heist are different. First, get the C4 located outside the main entrance, disguised as golden trash bags and close to where you spawn. Plant them in the central casino area to blast a hole. Next, get the fireworks located in one of the back storage rooms, to signal to the blimp pilot where you are. He will then come through the roof and bring down a massive drill. This massive drill will slowly but surely cut a hole into the cash-rich vault. Defend yourself from the police while it is drilling. Occasionally, however, it will run out of cooling water due to the drill needing water to prevent overheating. When this happens, refill the cooling tanks on the side of the drill with water from the bathrooms. After the drill is done, you can hop down into the vault and get the loot (30 bags of cash). The minimum required bags is 10. Simplified Steps Stealth * (Optional) Case the location and mark security * Find the blueprints in the archives room * Deliver the blueprints to your contractor via the fax machine in the IT room * Hostage/Kill Brick_man, take his keycard, and get into his room * Pour sleeping gas into the vent in Brick_man's room to disable the cameras * Get all three vault codes * Open the vault * Bag the loot * Deliver the loot to the escape zone * (Optional) Go for more loot * Escape! Loud * (Optional) Case the location and mark security * Get the C4, next to your spawn, and plant it near the center of the casino area * Grab fireworks from the back storage rooms, and use them to signal to your pilot where you are * Wait for the drill to come * Defend yourself and the drill, while refilling its water supply when necessary * Get into the vault through the drilled hole * Bag the loot * Deliver the loot to the escape zone * (Optional) Go for more loot * Escape! Badges There are four badges available for this map. Golden Complete the Golden Mask Casino mission. Winner! Collect the winning ticket in Golden Mask Casino. Biggest Fan Steal Brick_man from the Golden Mask Casino by leaving him beside the van(in the escape/bag secure area). Lucky Loot In Golden Mask Casino, find something extremely valuable. Trivia * Originally, Kelex was the one who is going to revamp GMC, but he quit because of lost motivation, and Bryce took over his place. * Before Notoriety was revamped, people were able to purchase GMC for much cheaper, at R$100. * The GMC uses the biggest drill in the game to break into the vault. * If you brush against metal detectors, it will trigger the alarm. * In the game's files, the drill is referred to as 'BFD', which is a reference to Payday 2. * You have to have the map pack, but once you have the map pack, you can receive contracts from safes. Tips * Wait until brick_man get to the corridor and hostage him. Since the corridor will hardly have people roaming around, it is best if you hostage him and take him to the van for the achievement. * Since civilians will ”follow” players when seen, players can lure brick_man into the delivery room and hostage him around the corner. * Get as low detection as possible as you need to run to the rooms on the second floor, meaning a great chance of being seen by civilians or guards, even cameras. * If you want to get extra money, you can keep spinning the slot machines until you win. the winning ticket can get you as much as a bag of money, more on nightmare and less on other difficulties so its very worth it. Once you win on a machine you can use it again so you can keep spinning every machine until you get all the winning tickets before starting a heist, as you can use them and grab the tickets in casing mode with the skill Chameleon aced in the Ghost tree. * You have 1 in 27 chance of winning the slot machine. Category:DLC Category:Gamepass Category:Heists